Dorothy Underwood
Dorothy "Dottie" Underwood is an assassin for Leviathan, trained by the Black Widow Program. Biography Early life Unnamed Russian girls were selected to to join the Black Widow Program. They were trained in hand to hand combat and weapons usage. They trained in English and western culture. In 1937, Dottie appeared to strike up a friendship with another girl in the program, but later killed her during a sparring match when her tutor ordered her to do so. In 1944, She stood beside Fyodor as he greeted four men, including Ivchenko, who were chosen to join Leviathan. She removed the bags from the bound men's heads so that they could see. When one of the men refused to join Leviathan, she stabbed him in the jugular vein and toppled his chair with a kick. ''Agent Carter "Time & Tide" Mrs. Miriam introduced both Peggy and Angie to their newest resident on the Griffith, Dottie Underwood. "The Blitzkrieg Button" Dottie ate supper with the other women of the Griffith Hotel as Peggy, Carol, and Angie stuffed purses with food. Underwood asked one tenant to construct for her a purse that could hold pickles. Later that evening, Dottie sees Mink in the hallway, he draws a gun on him. She in unfazed, saying only that she wants his gun. Then she scales the walls like a ninja and in one move, snaps his neck with her legs. That night, Dottie admires her new weapon and hide Mr. Mink dead body under her bed. "The Iron Ceiling" Dottie met with Peggy Carter at the L&L Automat, she expressed her desire to see the city, marking several prominent locations like Central Park and the Empire State Building on a map. In response, Carter stated they were "tourist traps" and recommended Underwood start with Brooklyn instead, to get to know the city's people. Underwood then "accidentally" caused Carter's purse to fall off the table she quickly picked up the items that spilled out, but pocketed the key to Carter's room. Dottie uses Peggy's key to go into her room and search the place. She finds photos of Stark's inventions in Peggy's hidden jewelry box and takes one and observed a photo of pre-serum Steve Rogers. She sits down at Peggy's vanity and briefly assuming Peggy bearing and accent, Dottie exited the room, carefully placing the string that Carter had in the lock as she closed the door. That night Dottie handcuffed herself to the headboard of her bed. "A Sin to Err" Dottie arrives downtown and goes to a dentist's office across the street, pretending to be there for a job interview. During the interview the dentist touched Dottie leg and indicated he wanted a sexual favor from her. She killed him by and then set up a high powered rifle in his office window. Dottie lines up her rifle scope. When Dr. Ivchenko looks out the window she trains it on him, but instead of firing, she flashes him a coded message with the scope reflection. He uses hand signals to message back: "Need more time to get item. New directive Kill Peggy Carter". Dottie returned to the Griffith Hotel as Strategic Scientific Reserve agents Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa were leading a raiding party to capture Peggy. She saw Peggy as Peggy was attempting to leave the building. Dottie asked her if she joined her for diner. After Peggy declined Dottie gave her a hug and then suddenly kissed her full on the lips, Dottie had a coating of Sweet Dreams Lipstick on her lips. A suprised Peggy noticed the scar on her wrist from the handcuffs, but then started to pass out. Dottie pulled out her switchblade and prepared to kill Peggy, but got interrupted by Thompson and Sousa seeing them. When Thompson and Sousa saw the unconscious agent, Underwood told them that she found Carter like that. Underwood watched as Carter was arrested. "SNAFU" Dottie went to a store and purchased a baby carriage, telling the salesperson that she wanted a pink blanket to go inside. The salesperson remarked that she must not be far along in her pregnancy, because she was not showing; Underwood silently quipped that she had an arrival coming soon. She then returned to the Dentist Office where Dr. Ivchenko informed her through a Morse code message that she needed to prep for evacuation. Leaving the office, Underwood saw Agent Sousa pulls a gun on Dottie but she wheels around and kicks it away. He's able to fend her off with a mop and bucket and get his gun back, firing as she runs. Dottie leaps down the stairwell, used the banister of the stairwell to jump down ten flights to the bottom floor. She killed the agent waiting there for her. Dottie procured a car, and met with Dr. Ivchenko who was carrying Item 17. Later, Dottie wheels her baby carriage into a movie theater. She opens the valve on a canister in the carriage and walks out. "Valediction" Dottie and Dr. Ivchenko drove in the car while they discussed the city, while Dr. Ivchenko is impressed by the city Dottie considers it like any other. A police officer pulled them over as Dr. Ivchenko tells her not to attract attention. Using her innocent persona Dottie managed to convince the officer to not give them a ticket. As the officer prepared to leave his radio informed him to search for a woman matching Dottie her description and the car she is driving. As he went for his gun Dottie quickly held him at gunpoint and captured him. Dr. Ivchenko and Dottie got to the hangar of Howard and she quickly killed an employee who tried to stop them. Dr. Ivchenko learned of the return of Howard Stark and tells her they will go back to the city. As Howard held a press conference Dottie installed a rigged riffle to shoot at him. She then killed the two police officers at his car and Dr. Ivchenko hypnotized the captured cop to drive Howard away as he flees in the car. Dottie later killed the hypnotized cop and she and Dr. Ivchenko took a captured Howard away by car. Dottie reminded Howard of that they spent a weekend together, as he don't remembered who she was she hits him with the gun. At the hangar, Dottie beats Howard as he fails to remember her name. At the hangar Dottie tied him to a chair and beats him while he tried to remember her name. Ivchenko confronted Howard and told him how Midnight Oil killed countless Russian soldiers during the war including his brother, while Dr. Ivchenko could only watch. Dr. Ivchenko then hypnotised Howard to make him fly a plane to spread Midnight Oil over the city. Dr. Ivchenko and Dottie staid in contact with Howard over the radio as he flied the plane. Peggy comes in with a shotgun and confronts them. Dottie quickly disarmed her with a kick and knocked the SSR Agent down. Dottie tried to kill her with her switchblade, however, Peggy disarmed her with a sheet. Dottie ordered Dr. Ivchenko to go as she fought Peggy and quickly overpowered her. Dottie mentioned that she used to be jealous at girls like Peggy, however now she can be anyone she wants. Dottie prepared to bludgeon Peggy with a baseball bat, however she manages to kick her out of a broken window. Dottie fell hard on a plane wing and kept laying down while bleeding. When Peggy came down, Dottie's body had disappeared. "The Lady in the Lake" ''to be added "Life of the Party" To be added "Agent Carter Episode 2.07: Monsters" To be added "Agent Carter Episode 2.09: A Little Song and Dance" To be added Character traits Underwood is trained from a young age to be a ruthless assassin and a spy. She is able to completely hide her true nature and deceive her targets with the persona of a harmless and innocent woman. Underwood is highly loyal to her cause and kills her targets without any doubts. As a spy she is able to fake multiple emotions and adopt various accents to deceive her targets before striking. Underwood appears to enjoy to take her target's weapons for herself. She seemed to dislike Peggy as she mentioned she used to be jealous of her and sadistically beat her up while mocking her. Abilities *'Master Acrobat:' Underwood is a skilled acrobat, capable of building up momentum for an attack by jumping up against walls, and landing skillfully once the attack had been completed. She used the railings and banisters of a staircase to jump down ten flights of a building to avoid capture from the SSR. *'Master Martial Artist:' Underwood is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, which, coupled with her acrobatic prowess, allowed her to easily kill Otto Mink before he had a chance to fire at her with his pistol. Her fighting skills allow her to quickly disarm and kill trained SSR agents. During her fight with Carter she was able to disarm and easily overwhelm her before she got knocked from a window. *'Master Spy:' Trained to be a spy, Underwood convincingly assumed the guise of a harmless and slightly naive girl from Iowa, managing to fool even Peggy Carter, a trained intelligence agent. Aiding her in her deceptions was her ability to fake emotions and adopt various accents. Underwood seduced and slept with Howard Stark to learn the location of Midnight Oil for Ivchenko. *'Expert Tactician:' Underwood is highly skilled in tactics and able to outwit her opponents. Underwood took out Carter using her own Sweet Dreams Lipstick against her. She was able to abduct Howard Stark from a heavily guarded press conference by creating a distraction. *'Expert Marksman:' Underwood is skilled in the use of firearms, killing Ray Krzeminski and Jerome Zandow. Equipment *'Switchblade:': Underwood uses this to kill her victims. *'Korovin TK:' Underwood used a the Korovin, the first semi-automatic pistol of Soviet origin, customized with a suppressor, to kill Ray Krzeminski and Jerome Zandow. *'Automatic Pistol:' Underwood stole this from Otto Mink. *'Customized Henry 1860 Rifle:' Underwood used this to observe Doctor Ivchenko. *'Sweet Dreams Lipstick:' Underwood stole this from Peggy Carter. If someone is kissed by Underwood while she has the lipstick on, then they will become lightheaded and eventually pass out. *'Rigged Sniper Rifle:' Underwood used this to create a distraction to kidnap Howard Stark. Relationships *Leviathan **Dr. Ivchenko - Ally. *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Peggy Carter - Friend turned enemy; deceased. **Daniel Sousa - Enemy. **Jack Thompson - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agent Carter'' ***Season 1 - Bridget Regan and Veronika Bonell (young) ****"Time and Tide" (First appearance) ****"The Blitzkrieg Button" ****"The Iron Ceiling" ****"A Sin to Err" ****"SNAFU" ****"Valediction" ***Season 2 - Bridget Regan ****"The Lady in the Lake" ****"Better Angels" (mentioned only) ****"Life of the Party" ****"Monsters" ****"A Little Song and Dance" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agent Carter'' Dottie_Underwood.jpg AgentCarterPromo3.jpg Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agent Carter characters Category:Created characters Category:Leviathan agents Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999